FBI Agents (Season Two)
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Season Two of FBI Agents. Follow the members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) based in Cincinnati, Ohio as they fight crime and take down serial killers. Warning: Highly sophisticated gruesome crimes and swearing
1. Season Two Episode One

**Here is Episode One of Season Two**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**FBI Agents: Season Two Episode One **

**Synopsis:**** Diamond returns to work after being shot and the team is called to Brooklyn, New York when a serial bomber is sending bombs through the mail. Meanwhile, Jessica officially moves into Roman's house. Also, a new Special Agent joins the team. Roman thinks about proposing to Jessica and finds out Dean has been having martial problems**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent **

**Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent **

**Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief **

**Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent **

**Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison **

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst**

**Sasha Banks-Special Agent**

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York**

"Its gonna be another warm one today here in Brooklyn. Get the sunscreen ready because that sun will be shinning bright." The Meteorologist said. A woman is standing in her kitchen making sandwiches, "kids come get your lunch." She said. "Another long meeting today." A man said. "I'm sorry." She said and kissed his cheek as the kids walked in. The door bell rang and the woman went to answer it, "Thank you." She said. She looked at the box and shook it, she turned the box in her hands and shook it and then it exploded. "Oh my god!" Someone said. The man went into the living room, "honey! Call 911!" He said running over

* * *

**Cincinnati, Ohio **

"Guess who's back." Diamond said walking in. "Oh thank god I don't know how much more of Seth I can take." Brianna said. "Hey I heard that." He said. "Oh shut-up." She said. "Hey Diamond." Tianna said. "Hey." She said. "Finally." Roman said. "Yeah yeah I'm back. Where's Dean?" She asked. "In his office on the phone." Seth said. "Ahh Diamond." Jessica said. "Hey." She said hugging her. "Angel I know. Look I'm sorry okay, I will make it up to you. I promise. Okay bye." He said and hung up. "Everything okay?" Diamond asked. "Yeah everything's good how are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm feeling good actually which is a good thing." She said. "Good." He said. "Lets go see if Tianna has a case." He said. "Hey Tianna we got a case?" Brianna asked. "Nothing's come across my desk." She said. "Ugh this is the longest we've gone without getting a case." She said. "Something will come up sure enough." Seth said.

Sasha stood in her room pulling her hair back when Kristi came in, "how do I look?" She asked. "Like you're about to go work for the FBI." She said. "Yeah. Don't wait up." She said grabbing her bag. At the BAU Sasha sat in the chair watching Jacob, "well Ms. Banks you were quite remarkable at the academy." Jacob said. "Yeah. I was an athlete in high school and my athleticism helped me out on a lot of the obstacle courses." She said. "Yes I can see that it did. You got some incredible scores on everything." He said. "I don't mean to brag but yeah I did." She said smiling. "Okay." Jacob closed the file and stamped Sasha's credentials then stood up. "Welcome to the BAU." He said. "Oh my god thank you so much." She said taking them. "You ready to meet the team?" He asked. "Yes sir." She said.

"Hey Bri, I need you to write the report on the Avenged case." Roman said. "Its on your desk." She said. "Good." He said. "Guys, this is Special Agent Sasha Banks. She just graduated out of the academy. Sasha, this Unit Chief Roman Reigns, SSSA Dean Ambrose, SSA Seth Rollins, SSA Brianna Reigns, SSA Diamond Ambrose who actually just returned from being shot, and SSA and Communications Liaison Tianna Rollins." Jacob said. "Nice to meet all of you." Sasha said. "Oh and this is our Technical Analyst Jessica Martinez-Hardy." Jacob said. "What was your special in the academy?" Brianna asked. "Uh combat." She said. "Oh really. Mine was sniping." She said. "Oh cool." She said. "Okay Brianna you'll be happy to know we have a case." Tianna said. "Oh thank god." Brianna said. "You ready Sasha. Because your job starts right now." Roman said.

"Where are we going Ti?" Dean asked. "We are going to Brooklyn, New York. 34 year old Martha Robinson and 50 year old Mark Stewart both killed by a bomb disguised as a package." Tianna said. "Pipe bomb." Brianna said. "This is the second bomb in two days. Martha had two little kids, Mark had 7 grandchildren." She said. "Serial bomber." Dean said. "Neighbor said Mark picked up the package and shook it a few times before it went off." Tianna said. "Must be how their arming it." Diamond said. "He doesn't have a race or gender preference. How did the suspect get their address?" Sasha asked. "Police have no idea." Tianna said. "Jessica I need you to run backgrounds on both Mark and Martha." Roman said. "Yes sir." She said and kissed his cheek. "This is the second bomb in two days its only a matter of time before he strikes again." Roman said. "Question is, when and where?" Seth asked. "Wheels up in 30." Roman said. Back in the bullpen Roman leads Sasha to a desk, "Sasha this will be your desk. You bring a bag?" He asked. "Yeah. The little voice in my head told me to pack a bag so I did." She said. "Good." He said. "Oh Sasha here is your duty weapon." Jacob said. "Oh thanks." She said putting it on her belt. A woman stands at a table closing up a box, she walks out to her car and drives to the UPS stores and hands the box to the cashier then leaves

* * *

_"It takes a long time to bring the past up to the present."-Franklin D. Roosevelt_

"Okay lets go over victimology." Roman said as Brianna sat down. "Martha was a stay at home mom and Mark was a surgeon." Diamond said. "Could be a former patient." Dean said. Roman looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring, "but why go after Martha? As far as I can tell Martha and Mark had no connection to each other." Sasha said. "Jessica did you happen to find any connection between Martha and Mark?" Tianna asked. "Other than them having a bank account at the same bank no. I did find that Martha took 20,000 dollars out of her kids college fund a week ago, I couldn't find a trail of where and what she did with the money." She said. "I'm gonna keep looking into Mark. Jessica out." She said. "I like her." Sasha said. "Spend enough time with her and you'll like her a whole lot." Brianna said. "Oh excuse me." Roman said as he phone rang

"Wonder why Martha took 20,000 dollars out her kids college fund." Diamond said. "She could have been in debt." Tianna said. "Or owed someone money." Seth said. "What do you think Sasha?" Dean asked. "Could have been both or she needed money to pay her bills." She said. "From what I've read about Mark, he was a great surgeon. He did everything he could to make sure the patient lived." Diamond said. "He once separated Siamese twins who were conjoined at the hip." Dean said. "I couldn't find any bad reviews on him." Brianna said. "There was another bombing. This time a 25 year old college student Oscar Rodriguez." Roman said. "This guy doesn't wait." Sasha said. "Okay. Brianna and Sasha go to the new crime scene. Dean, Seth, Diamond go to the Robinson crime scene. Me and Tianna will set up at the police station." Roman said.

* * *

"So Sasha, why did you join the FBI besides wanting to take down bad guys?" Brianna asked as she drove down the street. "Well my parents were killed when my sister was 5 and I was 11." Sasha said. "Ah you joined the FBI so you can find your parents killer." Brianna said. "And to catch bad guys." She said. "Where are you from? I know you're not from Cincinnati." Brianna said. "You're not either." She chuckled. "Boston but moved here after my parents were killed and lived with my aunt." She said. "Pensacola. How old's your sister?" She asked. "She just turned 15. Sophomore in high school, I've taken care of her since before my parents were killed. My dad was an alcoholic, my mom had mental problems but it still hurt when they killed." She said. "Of course it does. They're you're parents." She said. "What about you?" She asked. "Well my dad was a single parent, him and my mom divorced when she kicked him out of the house and wanted nothing to do with us." She said. "Oh that sucks." She said. "Tell me about it. Okay here we are, you talk to the victims family and I'll look over the blast sight." Brianna said. Brianna puts gloves on as Sasha walks over to the victims family

Sasha held her credentials up as she walked over to the police officer, "the victims mother and sister." He said. "Okay thank you. Mrs. Rodriguez, I'm Special Agent Sasha Banks. I am so sorry for your loss." She said. "Who did this?" She asked. Sasha sat beside her and handed her some tissues, "that's what we're hear to find out. Now was your son expecting a package?" She asked. "He was expecting his text books for this semester." His sister said. "Did your son have any enemies?" She asked. "No everyone loved him. He was a people person." She said. "Did you son shake the package when it came in?" She asked. "Yeah and then it just went off." His sister said I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I heard the blast, it broke the living room window." Mrs. Rodriguez said. "Okay. Mrs. Rodriguez if you think of anything else you call us. I am so sorry for your loss were gonna do everything we can to find this person." She said. "Thank you." She said.

Sasha let out a sigh as she walked over to Brianna, "that was tough." She said. "Talking to victims family is always tough but you'll get used to it." Brianna said putting fragments from the bomb into a evidence bag. "What you'd get?" She asked. "Wires, pieces of metal, and this." She said holding what looks like to be soap. "Is that soap?" She asked. "No. Its explosive, they put this into the bomb and helps the blast go wider but in this case he has it hooked up so it just kills his intended target." She said. "How you know that?" She asked. "I worked on the bomb squad for three years. Explosives are my specialty. These wires and metal you can get a hardware store for a good buck." Brianna said grabbing her phone and calling Jessica. "Hey girl I need those hands of yours." She said. "Of course. What do you need?" She asked. "How many hardware stores are here in Brooklyn?" She asked. "21." She said. "How many of these sale metal and wires?" She asked. "4." She said. "Which of them sale the metal you can cut?" She asked. "1. Lowe's Hardware." She said. "Okay thanks girl. Lets go to Lowe's." Brianna said.

* * *

Brianna and Sasha walk into Lowe's and an employee walk up to them, "how can I help you ladies today?" He asked. "FBI." Brianna held up her credentials. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "Do you remember bought these things?" She asked. "Oh yes. I don't remember her name but she came in about a week ago." He said bringing up the security cameras. "She bought a lot of stuff. I'm surprised she was able to afford it." He said. "Surprised?" Sasha asked. "Yeah she had a lot of money on him. She didn't seem like the type of person to bought all that stuff." He said. "How much stuff did She buy?" Brianna asked. "$700 worth a stuff. I didn't bother to ask what she was doing with it." He said. "May we take the video with us?" She asked. "Yeah." He pulled the DVD out and handed it to her

"Mr. Robinson, did you know your wife took 20,000 dollars out of your kids' college fund?" Seth asked. "No. I didn't know she did." He said. "Our technical analyst found that she did." He said. "Who did this?" He asked. "Were gonna find out who. You remember anything else call." Seth said handing him his hand. He then walked over to Dean and Diamond, "okay Martha's husband didn't see her get the package or shake it up he just heard the blast." Seth said. "I couldn't find anything fragments from the bomb." Dean said. "I'm thinking the mail carrier brought the package up to the door Martha answered it took the package look at it and probably set it off." Diamond said. "We don't know if she shook the package though." She said. "We gotta find this guy." Seth said.

Roman sat at the conference table looking at rings when Dean comes in, "why are you looking at rings?" He asked sitting down. "No reason." He said. "You're thinking of proposing to Jessica aren't you?" He asked. "Well she's in the process of moving in." He said laying his phone down. "I saw you weren't wearing your ring." He said. "Yeah me and Angel have been having some trouble." He said. "What kind of trouble?" He asked. "We've been arguing a lot lately. Ashley had a dance recital last night and I forgot about it. I don't know anymore." He said. "It'll be okay." Roman said. Brianna walked in carrying a photo, "okay this has to be our suspect." She said taping to the evidence board. "The cashier at Lowe's said she bought $700 worth of stuff." She said. "Jessica has something." Sasha said. "Go ahead Jessica." She said. "So I dug into Mark's past and I found he took 45,000 dollars out of his retirement fund and like Martha I couldn't find a trail of where the money went too. Before you ask I dug into our latest victim and he doesn't have a bank account for himself but he was on his mother's account but his sister Tina took 300,000 dollars out of her and brother's college fund. Now if that's not fishy I don't know what is." Jessica said. "When?" Dean asked. "About a week ago." She said. "Same as Martha." Diamond said.

"Why did she take 300,000 dollars out of her sons college fund?" Tianna asked. "Only way to find out. Talk to her." Roman said. "Agents, Mark Stewart's wife is here." A police officer said. "I'll talk to her." Sasha said. "She's doing good." Brianna said. "That's good. Me and Dean will go talk to to Oscar's mother." Roman said. Sasha walked into the room where, "Mrs. Stewart?" She asked. "That's me." She said. "Mrs. Stewart, I am so sorry for your loss." Sasha said. "Thank you." She said sniffing. "I know you told the cops everything but I need to ask a few more questions." Sasha said. "Okay." She said. "Did you know your husband took 45,000 dollars out of his retirement fund?" Sasha asked. "What?" She asked. "Our technically analyst found that he took 45,000 dollars out of his retirement fund." She said. "When?" She asked. "About a week ago." She said. "Were still trying to figure out who's behind this." She said. "I didn't know anything about it. The bank didn't even tell me." She said

"Do you know he would?" She asked. "No if I did I'd tell you." She said. "Okay thank you. We will find who did this." She said. "Thank you." She said. Sasha walked into the conference room, "she doesn't know why her husband took money out of his retirement fund." She said. Roman knocked on Mrs. Rodriguez's door and she opened, "did you find the killer?" She asked. "No but Mrs. Rodriguez we do need to ask your a few more questions." Roman said. "Okay." She said letting them in. "What do you need to know?" She asked. "Why did you daughter take 300,000 dollars out of her and her's brother college fund?" Dean asked. "She didn't." She said. "Here is the bank statement." Roman said. Mrs. Rodriguez took the bank statement and looked at it and gasped, "Tina, would you come in here a second?" She asked. Tina doesn't walk into the room but they hear a thud from her room, "where's her room?" Dean asked. "At the end of the hall." She said. Dean walked down the hall with his hand on his gun, he grabbed the doorknob and saw the window opened and walked in then looked out the window. He saw Tina running across the yard, "she's running!" He said. He jumped out the window and followed her

* * *

Tina ran down the street looking behind seeing Dean running after her, she turned around and ran some more before bumping into a man pushing a trash can to the street. Dean caught up with her and grabbed his handcuffs, "don't move." He said. Roman pulled up and got out of the car, "you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm good." He said helping Tina up. Roman helped the man up, "you good?" He asked. "Yeah thanks." He said. "Why you running Tina?" Dean asked. Tina doesn't answer him, "well you do have the right to remain silent." Dean said putting her in the car. At the police station Dean walked Tina into an interrogation room and handcuffed her to the table, "she run?" Seth asked as Dean walked into the conference room. "Yeah." He said

"Okay Dean, Sasha you guys talk to Tina." Roman said. Tina looked up with Sasha and Dean walked in, Dean laid the file on the table and sat down as did Sasha. "Okay Tina, I want you to tell me why you took 300,000 dollars out your and your brothers college fund." Dean said. Tina doesn't answer him just looks out the window, "Tina, look at me." Sasha said. Tina looked at her, "your brother is dead and whoever killed him is out here now you need to tell us why you took that money." She said. Tina sighed, "I don't remember her name but I hired her to kill my brother." She said. "Why?" Dean asked. "Because I was jealous. I got a into college and I couldn't no matter how hard I tried." She said. "That's no reason to kill him." Sasha said. "It is when your mom pays more attention to him then you. I knew she was disappointed in me and I wanted her to stop treating me like the ugly stepchild." She said. "Why didn't you just talk to you mom?" Dean asked. "She wouldn't listen to a word I say." She said. "Okay I need you to remember the woman you hired name." Dean said. "I don't remember." She said. "We know you do Tina." Sasha said. Tina sighed, "Abigail Stewart, she told me she also killed her husband." She said. "As in Mark Stewart?" Sasha asked. "Yeah. I know I'm going to jail." She said. Sasha and Dean looked at each other then walked out

"Mrs. Rodriguez you can't go in there." Diamond said. "My daughter didn't do anything its just a misunderstanding. Please you have to let me in there." She said. "Mrs. Rodriguez, I'm sorry but you can't." She said. "I got this Diamond." Dean said. "Please, you have to let me talk to her." She said. "Mrs. Rodriguez, Tina already confessed to hiring someone to kill your son. I'm sorry." Dean said. "No. She didn't do anything." She said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Rodriguez." She said. Mrs. Rodriguez looked at him then collapsed into Dean's arm crying while the team looked on, "Tina confessed to hiring someone to kill her brother. Jealously." Sasha said. "But get this, it was Mark's wife." Sasha said. "Are you sure?" Roman asked. "Yeah." She said. "Hey Jessica's got something." Brianna said.

"What you got Jessica?" Roman asked. "I did some more digging and this is what I found. Mark and Martha were having an affair but not with different people but with each other." Jessica said. "Which each other?" Sasha asked. "Yep." She said. "Abigail, found out they were having an affair and killed them both." Seth said. "But Mark took the money out of the bank account." Diamond said. "Actually no he didn't. Abigail did and she also took they money from Martha's account." Jessica said. "But Tina took the money from the college fund and paid Abigail to kill her brother." Brianna said. "I know what she's doing." Dean said. "She took the money from her husband's account and Martha's account to make it look like they took the money then used that money to buy all the stuff she need to make the bombs and sent them to Martha and Mark." Dean said. "And I just got an alert that a Samantha Richards just took 200,000 dollars out of her daughter's college fund." Jessica. said. "She's making them take money out of their accounts and pay her to kill a family member that have done them wrong." Sasha said. "And then using that money to buy supplies for the bombs. She's trying to be an assassin." Seth said. "Is Abigail still here?" Roman asked. "No she left." A police officer said. "Jessica, you got an address?" Roman asked. "Sent to your phones." She said. "Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

"Jessica said Samantha is driving a red Jeep Wrangler." Tianna said. "There it is." Sasha said. The team pulls up and get out of the car, "Brianna, Seth, Dean, Diamond around back. Tianna, Sasha, with me." Roman said. Brianna runs to the back of the house and looks through the window and sees Abigail and Samantha sitting on the couch, "Abigail and Samantha are sitting on the couch." Brianna said. "Copy." Diamond said. "1, 2, 3." Roman kicks the door down. "FBI! On the floor!" Roman said running in. Samantha gets on the floor but Abigail runs to the back door buts gets stopped by Dean, "on the floor." He said. Abigail turns around and gets down then Dean puts cuffs on her, "you're under arrest for the murders of Mark Stewart, Martha Robinson, and Oscar Rodriguez." Dean said. "You're under arrest as well." Tianna said to Samantha. "For what?" She asked. "For hiring someone to kill your family." Roman said. Dean and Diamond walk Samantha to Abigail out to the police cars and watch them drive away, "you'll be amazed at how fast a person can snap." Seth said. "Thanks for the information genius." Brianna said. "You... That was sarcasm wasn't it?" He asked. "Of course it was." Brianna said. "Okay lets go home." Roman said.

* * *

Roman is writing up the report for the case when Sasha walks up, "whats up?" He asked. "You have a minute?" She asked. "Yeah sure sit down." He said closing the file. Sasha sat down and took a deep breath, "I wanna thank you for giving the chance to prove on this team." She said. "No problem. From what I've read you did extremely well in the academy." He said. "I don't mean to brag." She said. "We're happy to have you on this team. Plus we could use all the help we can get." He said. "Well I'll be sure not disappoint you." She said. "Good." He said. Sasha got up and went back to her original seat and Roman we back to writing his report

Jessica had just put the last box out to the trash when Roman walked in after his shower, "that was some case." He said. "It was." She said walking over to him. Roman put his arms around her and kisses her, the kiss was just starting to get heated when the doorbell rang. "Who is that?" She asked. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said grabbing his gun and walking into the living room. He walked over to the door and looked through the blinds, "its Dean." He said. "Dean? What's he doing here?" She asked. Roman put his gun on the table and opened the door, "hey whats up?" He asked. "Me and Angel had another fight. She kicked me out." He said pointing to his bags. Roman stepped to the side and let him in, "you can take the guest room." He said. Dean nodded and walked upstairs, "a fight. They never fight." Jessica said. Roman shrugged, "I'll talk to her." He said. "Good." She said.

Brianna walked into the bedroom and saw Eric on the bed with a dog, "you got her?" She asked. "Yep." She said as the dog jumped off the bed and ran over to Brianna. "Oh hi precious." She said. "You'd give her a name?" She asked. "Queen." He said. "I like. Queen it is." She said rubbing her belly. Brianna stood up and changed her clothes, "How was work?" She asked. "Slow." She said. "Well its Monday so it will be." She said getting into bed and watched the dog jumped onto the bed. Eric covered up and turned the light out and kissed Brianna before laying down

* * *

**Well there you have it**

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	2. Season Two Episode Two

**Here is Episode Two of Season Two**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

* * *

**FBI Agents: Season Two Episode Two**

**Synopsis: The team heads to Raleigh, North Carolina when a man claims he was mugged and robbed. Sasha screws up while trying to interview a victims family by claiming she her brother was killed along with her parents. The team soon realizes they are dealing with a team. Meanwhile, Roman and Jessica struggle with Dean staying at their house as they haven't been able to get any sleep or privacy. Plus, Roman talks to Angel**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent **

**Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent **

**Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief **

**Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent **

**Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison **

**Sasha Banks-Special Agent**

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

Its after 11PM and a woman wearing a rhinestone crop top and mini skirt outfit was standing on the curb looking around, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse so she looked at it. _"Pick the right person."_ The text said. She let out a sigh and waited for a car to pull up in front of her. A few minutes later a red SUV pulled up in front of her and the window rolled down, she took a deep breath and walked up to the car and peered in the window. "You looking for a good time baby?" She asked. "Yeah get in." He said. She opened the door and got in then told the man where to go.

About 10 minutes later they pulled up to a trailer and got out, "just go on in and make yourself comfortable." She said following him. When they walked in the guy went to kiss the girl when a gun was pointed at him. "Put your hands up." He said. Both the guy and the girl put his hands up, "get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back." He said to the man. He got down on his knees and put his hands behind his back, "please don't hurt me." He said. "Shut-up." He said grabbing some rope and threw it to the girl, "tie his hands together." He said. She grabs his hands and ties them together, "I'm sorry." She said. "Now leave the room." He said. The girl turns and leaves the room, she walked into a bedroom and sat on the bed and jumped at every noise she heard

"You got anything valuable on you?" He asked. "No I don't have anything." He said. "Please just let me go." He said. "Shut-up." He said punching him. He checked the guy pockets and found money, rings, and a watch. "I thought you didn't have anything valuable on you?" He asked. "Please that's my wedding ring, my wife gave me that watch for my birthday." He said. "Well its gone now." He said putting it on a table. He turned back around and the guy spit in his face, he wiped his face and then kicked him. He then punched him again, a few hours later the guy spit blood out of his mouth as the guy came back into the room. "Come on." He said grabbing him up. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. "Shut-up." He said walking out to a van. He opened the back, "Get in." He said. The guy got in and he shut the door then got into the driver seat, he then started driving. After what seemed like forever he drove up a dirt road leading into the woods, feeling satisfied enough that he was far away from the road he pulled over and got out. He pulled the guy out of the van and threw him to the grown then untied up, throwing the rope into the van he closed the door then got into the van and drove off. The guy walked own the dirt road which took him a couple hours as it was long, when he reached the road he collapsed to his knees and laid on the ground till a cop car came by and saw him. "Are you okay buddy?" The officer asked helping him up. "I was mugged and robbed." He said as they put in the car. "Come on lets get you to the hospital." He said.

* * *

**Cincinnati, Ohio **

Brianna walks down the hallway to Eric's dressing room, she heard someone talking and she walked in seeing Eric talking to someone. "Just do it right." The man said stared at Brianna as he walked out. "Who was that?" She asked. "My boss. He was yelling at me to do my dance right." He said. "Oh." She said and gave him a kiss. The kiss was starting to get heated when her phone went off. "Case?" He asked. "Yep. Gotta go." She said. "Have a good night." She said. "You too." He said. As Brianna was walking out of the club she saw two guys sitting at the bar watching her. "Lisa." A man said. "Yes sir?" She asked. "Who is that girl that was in here? She comes in here a lot." He said. "Oh that was Brianna. Eric's girlfriend." She said. "Okay." He said and watched her walk away. He looked at one of his men, "find out everything about her." He said. "Yes sir." They said and walked away.

Seth walks up to get a cup of coffee and looks at Roman, "you look exhausted." He said. "I am." He said taking a sip. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Dean is staying at my house and me and Jessica haven't been able to get any privacy or sleep." He said. Roman heard Dean come out of his office whistling and watched him walk over to get a cup of coffee. "Ooh you look tired buddy." He said getting a cup of coffee then walk away. Roman sat his cup down and went to go after him but Seth stopped him, "no, no, no. No matter how mad you are at him you cannot kill him." He said. "Cannot kill who?" Brianna asked. "Jeez you look exhausted." She said. "Jeez thanks. Keep reminding me." He said grabbing his cup and walking away. "What in the world?" She asked. "I don't know. How are you and Eric?" Seth asked. "Fine." She said as Jessica came in. "You look just as exhausted as Roman is." She said. "Long story." She said walking into the conference room. "You need to do something about Dean." Jessica said. "I know." He said. "You need to talk to Angel." She said. "I will. I just don't when I'll be able too." He said yawning

"Guys were gathering." Tianna said walking into the bullpen. The team walks into the conference room and Roman is getting a cup of coffee, "okay we are heading to Raleigh, North Carolina." Tianna said. "What's in Raleigh?" Sasha asked. "30 year old James Stewart. He claims that last night he picked up a prostitute, took her to this trailer and then the next he knew he was being tied up. He was beaten up and robbed, he then said he was thrown into a van and then left on the side of the road." She said bringing up pictures. "If they let him go why do they need us?" Seth asked. "Well because same thing happened two weeks ago. 40 year Tyler Simpson. Same statement and same MO." She said. "Well they have gender preference. These guys are being lured." Diamond said. "Yeah by the way these two statements are written up were dealing with a team." Dean said.

"Did they tell the police where they picked up the hooker?" Sasha asked. "No." She said. "The typical formula of a killing team is that there is one dominant partner who usually does most if not all the killing or in this case kidnapping and robbing. The submissive partner obeys the dominant partner and supplies them with more victims." Seth said. "Well these guys are being lured by prostitutes." Brianna said. "James said they took his money, his wedding ring, and a watch his wife gave him." Sasha said. "Tyler said they just took money and necklace." Roman said. "These guys are taking anything valuable." Diamond said. "Most robbers do. Common law states that robbery can be defined as taking property of another in order to permanently deprive someone of their property by fear or force." Seth said. "They waited two weeks to take a victim, its hard to know how long they'll wait again." Tianna said. "Which is why we need to get there. Wheels up in 30." Roman said. The guy pulls into a garage and checks to see if James' car GPS is disabled then gets out of the car and walks out the garage hitting the shutter switch on the way out then gets into a truck with the girl. "Back to the trailer." He said.

* * *

_"If two individuals enter into a contract to commit trespass, theft, robbery or murder upon a third, the contract is unlawful and void, simply because it is a contract to violate natural justice, or men's natural rights."-Lysander Spooner_

"How is he?" Dean asked as him and Seth walked down the hall with the doctor. "Well he's got a concussion, a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a few other facial injuries. Whoever did this beat him up pretty bad." He said. "This is his room." He said. Dean held up credentials to the cop and he opened the door and let them in. James looked up when he heard the door open, "James Stewart. I'm SSSA Dean Ambrose and this is SSA Seth Rollins were with the FBI. We need to ask you a few questions about last night." He said. "Okay." He said sitting up a bit. "Do you remember anything?" Seth asked

"Yeah I remember everything." He said. "Okay, why did you pick up a prostitute?" Dean asked. "I had a fight with my wife and I got mad and left. I just started driving around, I hadn't planned on it but I saw her and I just thought I was gonna get lucky boy was I wrong." He said. "You remember what she looked liked?" Seth asked. "She was mixed had long hair. Though I could tell she didn't want to do that type of life." He said. "What was she wearing?" Seth asked. "A silver crop top and mini skirt. My wife has the same outfit just in a different color." He said. "I picked her up and she told me where to go. We pulled up to this trailer, she told me to go in and make myself comfortable. I walked in and had a gun pointed in my face and then I was tied up." He said. "What did he take?" Dean asked. "My wedding, a watch my wife gave me for my birthday, a few dollars. That's all." He said

"Did he ever say the girls name?" Dean asked. "No. He had her tie me up and told her to leave the room and then he proceeded to rob me. I heard about that other guy a few weeks ago but I didn't think it would happen to me." He said. "What else do you remember?" Seth asked. "After he got done beating me up he went to another part of the trailer and I laid there in the living room for a few hours before he got me up and then took me to that spot where he left me." He said. "What did the trailer look like?" Seth asked. "It was just a white trailer." He said. "What did the guy look like" Dean asked. "He had a mask on." He said. "Okay Mr. Stewart, thank you. If you remember anything else you give us a call." Dean said handing him his card as the door opened. "Oh my god honey are you alright?" A woman asked. "I'm fine." He said. "These guys are gonna find who did this." He said. "We're gonna do our best." Dean said and followed Seth out

* * *

"From what I can tell James and Tyler have nothing in common." Jessica said. "Yeah Tyler is a construction worker and James is a janitor. As far as I can tell they've never crossed paths." Diamond said. "So what are we thinking. Wrong place wrong time?" Sasha asked. "No. These guys are being lured." Roman said. "They see the her on the street and they pick her up thinking their gonna get lucky but boy are they wrong." Brianna said. "What about their cars?" Tianna asked. "Can't find them but Tyler's wife did say his car had a GPS tracking system but our techs tried to track it but it was shut down." The police officer said. "He's covering his tracks." Diamond said. "We need to talk to Tyler." Roman said. "I'd be happy to let you talk to him but he's not cooperating with the police anymore." He said as Dean and Seth walk in

"I'm sure we can get him to cooperate. What you'd get?" Roman asked. "Same thing that was in the police report. He picked up a girl took her to a trailer next thing he knew he was being tied up and getting robbed." Dean said. "Okay. Me, Sasha, and Brianna will go talk to Tyler. Diamond, Tianna go to the crime scene. You guys stay here and work up a description of the suspect and Jessica keep digging into Tyler and James." Roman said. "Oh this is Deputy Anderson. SSSA Dean Ambrose and SSA Seth Rollins." Roman said. "What have you got?" Dean asked. "Well on the first one we just thought it was just a robbery like you see everyday but when this one happened I figured it was time to call you guys in." Deputy Anderson said. "Well good thing you did." Seth said.

Brianna knocks on the door and Tyler opened the door, "can I help you?" He asked. "Tyler Simpson?" Roman asked. "I'm sorry I don't know a Tyler." He said. "You have the wrong house." He said and went to the close the door. "We know you were robbed and assaulted." Sasha said. "I don't know what you're talking about it." He said. "I was never robbed or assaulted. I made it up." He said. "Mr. Simpson, if I made. I had a brother who was killed along with my parents. When my dad would go on business trips he would always look to my brother to be the man of the house and when he was killed they robbed him and assaulted him just before the shot him. This guy needs to be stopped okay and he won't until we catch him. Mr Simpson, all were asking is for a few moments of your time." Sasha said. Tyler sighed and let them in, "come on in." He said. Sasha walked into the house and Brianna looked at Roman, "did you know she had a brother?" She asked. "No and neither did she. According to her file she just has a sister." Roman said walking into the house

"Me and my wife have been separated for the last 8 months. One night I decided to go out for a drive and I turned the corner and I saw her." Tyler said. "What did she look like?" Brianna asked. "Mixed, long hair but she didn't have it pulled back. It was down, she got into the car and told me where to go. Pulled up to a trailer, she told me to go make myself comfortable. I walked in and had a gun pointed at me. Next thing I knew I was being tied and robbed then assaulted." He said. "What did they take?" Roman asked. "My wallet, watch, and a necklace my daughter gave me for a birthday." He said. "Do you remember what she was wearing?" Sasha asked. "A gold metallic cowl neck dress." He said. "You never heard her name?" She asked. "When I was in and out of consciousness I think he called her Olivia." He said. "I passed out and woke up an hour later to her cleaning me up. She said he kidnapped her and she was forced to act like a prostitute." He said. "Kidnapped?" Roman asked. "That's what she told me." He said. "Do you remember you were drop off at?" Sasha asked. "In the woods away from the road and it took me a bit to get to the road because of my broken ankle." He said. "What did that guy look like?" Roman asked. "He had a mask on the entire time." He said. "Okay Tyler if you remember anything else you call us." Brianna said handing him her card. "Oh uh what did the trailer look like?" Roman asked. "It was just a plain white trailer." He said.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Roman asked. "What? I got us in the door." Sasha said. "Yes but you lied to him. Sasha, you're not only representing the FBI but you're representing this team and if you get caught in a lie that reflects back on me. Now you've just started your career in the FBI you don't wanna run it." Roman said as his phone rings. "Yeah Dean." He said walking away. Sasha looked at Brianna who was looking back at her, "how bad did I screw up?" She asked. "On a scale 1 to 10 for me I'd say a 8 but on Roman's scale I'd say a 15." She said walking over to the car

"So he just throws him out of the van and drives off?" Diamond asked. "Yeah by the looks over it. The road is about 100 yards away which means he drove far away from the road so no one would see him throw James out." Tianna said. "He's covering his tracks very good. He has to be athletically built to to be able to throw someone out of the van." Diamond said. "Yeah." She said as her phone beeped. "Jessica's got something. Lets get back to the precinct." She said. "I had Jessica go back a few years to find any missing persons report so far she doesn't have anything but she found that James has been living a double life." Roman said handing files out

"James has another family in California. He has wife and two daughters." He said. "Tyler doesn't have that. He told us he and his wife have been separated for the last 8 months." Brianna said. "Why is Jessica looking for missing persons reports?" Diamond asked. "Well Tyler told us that he woke up and hour later to the girl cleaning him up. She told him she was kidnapped and was forced to act like a prostitute." Sasha said. "Okay so I have a few officers canvasing neighborhoods looking for any signs of this girl." Deputy Anderson. "Well they normally work at night because that's how most pimps work their girls." Seth said. "We need a plan." Roman said. "What kind of plan?" Dean asked as Jessica popped up on the screen. "What you got baby?" Roman asked. "So I did what you said and I found that a year ago today a 24 year old Monique Cooper went missing. Her mom reported her missing after she didn't come home from work. She's been presumed dead." Jessica said bringing her picture up

"She matches the description that James and Tyler gave us." Dean said. "But Tyler said he the suspect call her Olivia." Sasha said. "He changed her name." Tianna said. "Where's her mother now?" Brianna asked. "Her mom still lives at the same address but is under hospice care. She has terminal lung cancer and she told the police her daughter had moved back in with her having finishing nursing school." Jessica said. "You have an address?" Diamond asked. "Sent." She said. "Okay me and Sasha will go Monique's mother's house. Brianna, Dean, and Seth go talk to James again. Diamond, Tianna go talk to Tyler." Roman said.

* * *

Over at Monique's mother's house Roman knocks on the door and nurse opens it. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes were with the FBI, we need to ask Ms. Cooper about her daughter." Roman said. "Uh.. sure come on in." She said opening the door. Roman and Sasha walked and the nurse lead them down the hall to Ms. Cooper's room. "Ms. Cooper, the FBI is here. They need to ask you a few questions about your daughter." She said. "Did you find her?" She asked. "We have some leads. We also believe your daughter is in an accomplice to the robberies going on." Roman said. "What does that have to do with my daughter?" She asked as Roman's phone beeped

Roman looked at his phone seeing he had a text message from Dean who said that both Tyler and James said that was the girl they picked up and then showed Sasha the text. "Ms. Cooper." Sasha said walking over to the bed and grabbing her hand. "We have two victims that said they picked your daughter up and took her to a trailer where they were robbed and assaulted." Sasha said. "I know its hard to believe right now but were going to do everything within our power to find your daughter I promise you that." Sasha said. "Please do." She said. "We will and I make sure I am the one that brings her home." Sasha said. "Thank you." She said started coughing. "I don't have much time left and the last thing I want to see is my daughter walking through that door." She said. "I will make sure that happens." She said.

Back at the precinct the team watches the news report, "we need to find this girl for her mother." Sasha said. "We will. That's our specialty." Dean said. The man knocks on the door of the room Monique is in, "Olivia sweetheart its time to go." He said. Monique took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out into the hall, "you look beautiful. Wait in the living room while I get my keys." He said. Monique walks into the living room and looks at the TV which has the news on and watches it, "we are being told now that the FBI have found out that one of the suspects is a missing girl by the name of Monique Cooper who went missing a year ago today and has been presumed dead when we have more on this developing story we will lets you know." The news reporter said. Monique looked up as the man came into the room, "lets go." He said walking out. Monique followed him out and got in the car and went to her corner, "get someone good." The man said as Monique got out of the car and drove off

An hour later a blue pick up truck pulled up in front of Monique and she walked over, "hey baby you looking for a good time tonight?" She asked. "Yeah get in." The man said. Monique got in and told him where to go, they pulled up to a white trailer and got out. "Go inside and make yourself comfortable." She said. He walked inside and the man pointed a gun at him. "put your hands up." He said. Him and Monique put their hands up and he threw rope at Monique, "tie him up." He said. "Get down your knees." She said. He got down on his knees and Monique tied his hands up, "leave the room Olivia." He said. Monique walked out of the room and went to the bedroom, "you got anything valuable on you?" He asked. "Just some money." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet then proceeded to beat him up, a few hours later he woke up to being thrown out of van and dirt in his face as it drove off

The next day Brianna and Tianna walked down the hall with the doctor, "the same injuries as the firs two victims." He said. "Here's his room." He said. "Thanks doc." Tianna said as Brianna held up her credentials. The officer nodded and let them in, "Willow McIntyre." Brianna said. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm SSA Brianna Reigns and this SSA Tianna Rollins. We with the FBI, we need to ask you a few questions about last night." Brianna said. "Okay." He said. "Do you remember anything?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. I picked this girl up took her a trailer next thing I knew I was being tied up and assaulted and robbed." He said. "They only took a few dollars." He said. "Was the trailer white?" Brianna asked. "Yeah." He said. "Did he call the girl Olivia?" Tianna asked. "Yeah he did. He told her to leave the room and that's when he assaulted and robbed me." He said. "Did the guy have a mask on?" Tianna asked. "I didn't bother to look." He said

"Is this Olivia?" Brianna asked showing him a picture. "It is." He said. "Well her real name is Monique Cooper. She was kidnapped a year ago and is being forced to act like a prostitute." Brianna said. "Oh my god. She didn't tell me that, I woke up a few hours later to him throwing me out of the van and driving off." He said. "What was Monique wearing?" Tianna asked. "A black mini dress that was very revealing." He said. "Alright thank you Mr. McIntyre. If you remember anything else give us a call." Brianna said handing him her card and then followed Tianna out of the room. The man drove Willow's car into the garage then got out and walked out of the garage closing it

* * *

"Same MO?" Dean asked as Brianna and Tianna walked in. "Yeah." Brianna said. "Well have a plan." Dean said. "What?" Tianna asked. "Seth's gonna be bait." Dean said. "Well then." Brianna said. "What's gonna happen is that Seth's gonna be wearing a wire, he's gonna pick up Monique and act like he's gonna take her to the trailer but he'll take a wrong turn and then reveal to Monique he's with the FBI and she's being rescued." Dean said. "Okay Jessica couldn't track Willow's car which means the GPS was disabled." Roman said. "He didn't waste time. Robbing someone a day later after we get here is fast." Sasha said. "Yeah lets suit up. Night will be here before you know it." Dean said.

That night Seth is on the side of the road waiting for the call to go out that officers have sight of Monique, he looks at the time seeing its after 11PM and no call yet. "Seth." Roman said. "Yeah?" He asked. "We have sight of Monique, you can pull up now." He said. "Got ya." He said turning on the car. Seth turns the corner and sees Monique in a red strapless dress waiting there so he pulls up, Monique walks up to the car and looks inside. "Hey baby you looking for a good time?" She asked. "Get in." He said. Monique got into the car and told Seth where to go, Seth drove down the street and made a few turns then made a wrong turn. "Uh you're going the wrong way." Monique said. "I know where I'm going Monique." He said. "How do you know my name?" She asked. Seth pulled up to a stop light and held up his credentials. "I'm with the FBI and I know you were kidnapped and are being forced to act as a prostitute but you don't have to do that anymore." He said. "Thank you." She said. Seth nodded and headed to the precinct.

"If I say anything he'll kill me." Monique said. "No he won't. He can't get to you or hurt you anymore." Sasha said. "Now I need you tell me everything." She said. Monique sighed taking a drink of her water, "I had just started this internship at the hospital and one night I was heading him when he grabbed me from behind. He said I looked like his daughter." She said. "He had a daughter?" She asked. "Yeah. Said her name was Olivia which is why he kept calling Olivia. She was found face down in a ditch last year and he never recovered. He had pictures of her all over the house." She said. "Yeah. I did some digging and found that, her dads name was John Wilkinson." Jessica said bringing up a picture of John making Monique scream. "Is that him?" Sasha asked. "Yeah that's him." She said. "Its okay its just a picture." She said. "You got an address?" Brianna asked. "Already sent. He owns a garage too. I sent that address." Jessica said. "Brianna, Dean, Seth go to the trailer. Me, Diamond, and Tianna will go to the garage. Sasha stay here with Monique." Roman said.

At the garage Roman opens the door and looks around, "its clear. He's not here but the cars are." Roman said. "He's at the trailer." Tianna said. "Lets go." Roman said as the officers started to gather information on the cars. At the trailer Brianna looked over as Roman pulled, "we've haven't gone in yet but he's in there." Brianna said. "Lets put this asshole away." Roman said. They pull their guns and go up to the trailer and Brianna kicked in the door, "John Wilkinson FBI!" Brianna said. "Whoa what the hell is going on here?" He asked. Roman walked over and turned John around, "John Wilkinson you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Monique Cooper. Assault and robbery of Tyler Simpson, James Stewart, and Willow McIntyre." Roman said arresting him and taking him out of the house

Sasha stood in front of Monique as they brought John through the precinct and Roman walked over to them, "he's going away for a very long time. Come on lets get you home." Roman said. Sasha knocked on the door and the nurse from before opened, "come on in." She said opening the door. The nurse lead them down to the hell to Monique's mothers room, "Ms. Cooper, your daughter is home." She said. She woke up and looked over, "Monique?" She asked. "Mom." She said walking over and hugging her. Sasha stood at the door and watched before walking out of the house, she had just opened the door when Monique came out of the house. "Agent." She said. "Yes." Sasha said. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." She said and got in the car. Monique watched them drive off then walked back into the house, Roman looked at Sasha. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "Did I do good?" She asked. "Yeah but there's one thing I need you to do." He said. "What?" She asked. "Don't keep making promises to victims families because you can't always keep them." He said. "Yes sir and I'm sorry about lying." She said. "Its fine. I won't include that in the case report." He said. "Okay." She said smiling

* * *

On the jet Brianna handed Roman a cup of coffee, "so Dean is staying with you?" She asked. "Yeah but I'm gonna talk to Angel about letting him come back home because me and Jessica haven't been able to get any privacy or sleep." He said. "Oh that's bad. A Roman without sex is a bad Roman." She said. "Oh shut-up." He said making her laugh. Angel had just put Ashley to bed when the doorbell rang, she walked downstairs and looked through the curtain seeing its Roman then opened the door. "Roman, what are you doing here?" She asked. "May I come in?" He asked. "Yeah." She said and let him in

Roman walked in and Angel shut the door, "whats up?" She asked. "Please let Dean come back. Now I don't know the full story but me and Jessica haven't been able to get any sleep or privacy." He said. "He's staying with you?" She asked. "Yes he is and you see how tired I am?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "Now tell me the real reason why you kicked him out." He said. "I wanted another baby and he didn't." She said. "That's why you kicked him out?" He asked. "Yeah it is. We got into the huge argument over it and told him to leave." She said. "I'm sorry Angel. Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked. "Would you?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. "Okay I gotta get home. I'll see you later." He said. "Bye." She said and watched him walk out. Roman walked into the bedroom and saw Jessica in the bed reading a book, "did you talk to Angel?" She asked. "Yeah. Angel kicked him out because she wanted another baby and he didn't." He said taking off his suit jacket and changed his clothes. He got into bed giving Jessica kiss before settling down and going to sleep just as Jessica turned the light off and laid down

* * *

**Here is episode two **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


	3. Season Two Episode Three

**Here is episode three**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!**

**Note: A major storyline starts in this episode**

* * *

**FBI Agents: Season Two Episode Three**

**Synopsis: the team is called Yankton, South Dakota when people are being injured in random car accidents. The driver of one car is injured while the other is dead. After an autopsy is done the driver of the other car was already dead by the time the car accident happened. Meanwhile, Eric's boss forces Brianna to work for them and deliver drugs for them or they'll kill Eric**

**Cast:**

**Roman Reigns-Senior Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief **

**Dean Ambrose-Senior Supervisory Special Agent **

**Seth Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent **

**Brianna Reigns-Supervisory Special Agent/Acting Unit Chief **

**Diamond Ambrose-Supervisory Special Agent**

**Tianna Rollins-Supervisory Special Agent/Communications Liaison**

**Jessica Martinez-Hardy-Technical Analyst **

**Sasha Banks-Special Agent**

* * *

**Yankton, South Dakota**

"Better have that umbrella handy its gonna be another wet one." The meteorologist said. "Mom, I'm going to the store. You need anything?" A woman asked. "Pick me up some chips and dip." She said. "Will do. Be back in a few minutes." She said and walked out. She gets into her car and pulls out of the driveway and drives to the store. She pulls up to a stoplight and sits there for a few minutes watching as the light turn greens, she starts heading through the intersection when a car going 100 miles per hour comes speeding through the intersection and t-bones her car. Her car flips over several times before landing on the roof of it, even though she's in and out of unconsciousness she can see people running towards her and people screaming. "Somebody call 911!" A man said. Another man runs over to the other car and sees the driver dead, "this guy's dead!" He said.

* * *

Brianna is sitting at the bar watching the other dancers when a guy walks up to her, "my boss wants to see you. He wants to talk to you." He said. "Well tell your boss I don't have time to talk. I need to get to work." Brianna said leaving a dollar bill on the bar. "Well do you want your little boyfriend?" He asked. Brianna stopped but doesn't turn around, "he wants to see you. He wants you to do something for him." He says. Brianna clenches her jaw and turns around, "and what's that?" She asked. "That's why he wants to talk to you." He said. Brianna lets out a sigh, "fine. Where's his office?" She asked. "This way." He said. Brianna follows the guy to the back office, he knocks on the door and someone from inside says come in

He opens the door and walks in, "sir, I have Brianna." He said. "Oh great bring her in." He said. He opens the door further and lets her in, Brianna walked in and looked around. "Make this quick because I gotta get to work." She said. He sits up in his chair, "we know you work for the FBI." He said. "Yeah I do." She said. "Have a seat Brianna." He said. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "I know everything about you. Now have a seat." He said. Brianna looked at the two guards on either side of the room, "don't worry about them. Just pretend its just me and you." He said. Brianna clenches her jaw again and sits down, "okay what do you want me to do for you?" She asked. "I want you to deliver drugs for me." He said. "What?" She asked. "You heard me." He said. "So you think because I'm a FBI Agent that I'm gonna deliver drugs for you? Hell no." She said. "I knew you'd so that. Bring him in." He said. The door opens and another guard brings in Eric who's been beat up, "oh my god." Brianna said starting to get up but the guard stops her from getting up. "What do you want?" She asked. "Here's what gonna happen. You're gonna deliver these drugs for me or else." He said. "Or else what?" She asked. "Or else your little boyfriend here will be killed." He said. Brianna looks at Eric then back at his boss, "fine. Whats your name?" She asked. "I don't give names." He said. "Well I need to know who I'm working for." She said. "Jose and you're gonna keep me out of jail." He said.

"Fine." She said. "Good." He reached down and grabbed a duffel bag, "I'll text you the address. Get going." He said. Brianna grabbed the duffel bag and got up looking at Eric then walking out, Brianna pulls up a stoplight as her phone dings, she grabs it and looks at it seeing a text from Jose. She opens the text and sees the address, _"2412 Barnes Avenue. Knock on the door and tell them Jose sent you."-Jose_. She then gets a text from Roman. _"You're late."-Roman_. Brianna ignores his text and heads to the address, she pulls up to a house and grabs the bag and gets out of the car. She walks up to the door and knocks, a guy opens the door and looks her over. "Jose sent me." She said. "Lets see the product." He said. Brianna opens the bag and shows him, "come in." He said walking away from the door. Brianna walked in and shut the door, "did he tell you how much he sent?" He asked. "No." She said. He nods and takes the bag dumping the bag out and looking at the stuff, Brianna recognizes it as a cocaine and she covers her nose at the smell. The guy grabs another duffel bag and hands it to Brianna, "there's 20 grand." He said. "Okay. I'll Jose know." She said. Brianna walks out of the house and calls Jose, "I got the money." She said. "Great. Put it in the back and drive to a gas station on Rogers Street and wait in the parking lot. One of my guys will come pick up the money." He said. "Okay." Brianna puts the bag in the trunk then drives to the gas station. She pulls into a parking space and waits, a matte black jeep pulls and a guy gets out. "Pop your trunk!" He said. Brianna opens the trunk and watches the guy get the bag out and closes the trunk, "Jose will be in touch." He said and got in. She watches pull out of the parking lot and she hits the steering wheel, "fuck!" She said. Brianna starts the car and heads to the BAU

* * *

Roman stands at Brianna's desk as she walks in, "you're 3 hours late." He said. "I know. I overslept, my alarm didn't go off." She said. "Sure." He said and goes to his office, Brianna sits at the desk and signs in to her computer. She looks around before looking up Jose, she sees he was once charged with running a narcotic ring but the charges were dropped because witnesses came up missing. "What have I gotten myself into?" She said to herself. "Jose Mendoza." Brianna prints out his rap sheet then goes to Jessica. "Come in." Jessica said hearing someone knock on the door. She turned around as Brianna came into the room, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked. "I need everything on a Jose Mendoza." She said. "Okay." She said and looked him up. "Okay well he's got a long rap sheet. Been in out of jail since he was 17 mostly for drug dealing." She said. "Print me out everything." She said. Jessica prints everything out on Jose and watches Brianna grab all the papers, "what's going on?" She asked. "He's a new neighbor and the property manager wanted me to look into him." She said. "Okay." Jessica said. Brianna put everything into a file and put it in her bag

Diamond walks over to Brianna when she sits down, "why were you late?" She asked. "My alarm didn't go off." Brianna said. Tianna comes into the bullpen, "where we going Ti?" Diamond asked. "Going to Yankton, South Dakota." She said walking into the conference room. Roman grabs his phone and dials Maryse's number, "oh hey Roman whats up?" She asked. "Hey Maryse I need you to measure Jessica's ring finger when you get the chance." He said. "For what?" She asked. "I'm thinking about asking Jessica to marry me." He said. He pulls away the phone from his ear as Maryse screams making Brianna who just walked up to the door give a weird look, "is that Maryse screaming?" She asked. "Yeah. I just told her I'm gonna ask Jessica to marry me and to measure her ring finger. Are you done screaming?" He asked. "Yeah sorry. I just got excited, I'll find a way to measure her finger somehow. Good luck." She said. "Thanks. Just text me the measurement." He said and hung up. "We got a case." Brianna said. "Be right there." He said

"34 year old Monica Lopez, she was injured in a car crash earlier this morning." Tianna said. "Why do they need us for someone who was injured in a car accident?" Sasha asked. "Well one victim is dead and was previously killed prior to accident. Our deceased victim has been identified as 45 year old Charlie Mitchell, he was reported missing two weeks ago when he didn't come back from a blind date." Tianna said. "Are there any other victims?" Dean asked. "Yeah. 67 year old Joseph Stark. He's in a coma and Monica is currently in surgery for internal bleeding. Our first deceased victim is 21 year old James Fernandez." Tianna said. "So they have a gender preference on who their killing but not who their injuring in these car accidents." Diamond said. "James was taking night classes on photography and never returned home after the class was over." Tianna said. "Jessica get me everything you can on these victims." Roman said. "Yes sir." She said and walked out. "Monica was going to the store and Joseph was heading home after his grandson soccer game." Tianna said. "Witnesses say a red sedan hit Monica's car and a black crown Vic hit Joseph's car." Brianna said. "Turns out those cars belong to our deceased victims." Tianna said. "This is the second car crash in two days." Tianna said. "Two car crashes in two days they're moving fast." Dean said. "And quickly." Dean said. "The more we sit here the more time they have of getting their next victim. Wheels up in 30." Roman said getting up. A woman sits on a bench at the mall watching a guy at the store in front of her work

* * *

_"Do not take life to seriously. You will never get out of it alive."-Elbert Hubbard_

"What do we know about our victims?" Diamond asked as Brianna sat down. "We know James was taking night classes on photography but he worked as a janitor at the local hospital and lived with his mom while he went to these classes." Dean said. "Doesn't seem to be any connections between our victims. All lived different lives." Sasha said. "Well James and Monica both lived with their mother. Monica's mother as dementia so she had her move in so she could take care of her." Jessica said. "Was James in trouble with the law?" Roman asked. "He had a few traffic violations but nothing major." Jessica said. "Monica wasn't either. Charlie was arrested for grand theft auto when he was 19 and served 30 days in jail and that was it. Joseph served 10 years for armed robbery." She said. "Why are these men being targeted?" Brianna asked. "Could be a number of reasons." Seth said. "Two car accidents with two days of each other this unsub doesn't have a cooling off period." Dean said.

"No they don't. They killed Charlie, injured Joseph. Grabbed and killed James then injured Monica." Diamond said. "Officers say Charlie's car hit Joseph's car between 120 and 130 miles per hour and he flipped at least 8 times." Tianna said. "James hit Monica at exactly 100 miles per hour and she flipped 5 times." Sasha said. "Okay lets go over victimology." Roman said. "James' father was in the army and was killed overseas when James was only 2 months old." Jessica said. "He's a very private man and has no social media. His mom never remarried." She said. "Now Monica on the other hand. Her mom was a single parent and she posted on Facebook like every 5 minutes and 30 minutes before the accident she posted that she was going to the store." She said. "I couldn't find anything on Charlie and Joseph always shared pictures of family and friends on Facebook." Jessica said. "The only thing these victims have in common is that this unsub try to kill them on even though they killed two of them." Seth said. "Okay when we get there. Brianna, Diamond, and Seth go to the crime scene. Dean and Sasha go to the hospital and talk to Monica's mother and see if you can talk to Joseph's family." Roman said. "Me and Tianna will sit up at the police station." Roman said.

* * *

**Yankton Police Department**

Roman and Tianna stepped off the elevator and are met by the chief, "Chief Galloway. Agent Tianna Rollins, we spoke on the phone." She said. "Ah yes." He said. "This is Agent Roman Reigns." She said. "Where's your whole team?" He asked. "Their out in the field." Roman said. "Oh well we're set up in here." He said walking towards the conference room. "You know when the first accident happened I thought it was just something random but when this one happened that's when I knew we had something on our hands." He said. "Well we're here to stop it." Roman said. "Is James' mother here?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. She's in the lounge area. Gave her some coffee to calm down, she came in she was hysterical." He said. "Most mothers are. I'll talk to her." Roman said.

"Did you get the autopsy results on James Fernandez?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. Right here." Galloway said handing her the file. Tianna opened it and read it, "he had sex before he was killed." She said. "Yeah that was the ME found. They also found he was poisoned as well but they couldn't find what type it was." He said. "Yeah I see that." She said. "Ms. Fernandez?" Roman asked. "That's me." She said. "I'm with the FBI. I need to ask you a few questions about your son." He said. She wiped her eyes and nodded, Roman sat down across from her. "First of all I wanna say I am so sorry for your loss." He said. "Thank you." She said. "Now did your son have any enemies?" He asked. "No but he did have a problem with this Jason at his class. He didn't know his last name." She said. Tianna comes in and hands him the autopsy report on James and then walks out, Roman opens the file and reads it. "What's that?" She asked. "The autopsy report on your son. Ms. Fernandez, was your son seeing anybody?" He asked. "No not that I know of. He was working two jobs just to put himself through school. He wanted to be a photography, didn't have time for relationships." She said sniffing. "Your son had sex for he was killed." He said. "He did?" She asked

Roman nodded, "when was the last time you spoke to your son?" He asked. "Just before he went to class. I came home from work and he was getting ready, he left that was the last time I saw him, but he did send me this text at about 12AM." She said grabbing her phone. She pulled up the message and showed him, "he said he was crashing with a friend and he'd see me in the morning." She said. "Do you know who that friend was?" He asked. "No. Ever since his granddad passed away we haven't been close as much, he got really distant. I woke up the next morning and he wasn't there. He never came home so I called the police and filed a missing persons report." She said. "Well you did the right thing by doing that." Roman said. "Police said he was already dead by the time the accident happened right?" She asked. "Yeah he was. The medical examiner found poison in his system but we don't know what kind." He said. "You're gonna find who this?" She asked. "We're gonna do our best. If you remember anything else you give me a call." Roman said handing her his card. "Thank you." She said. Roman gets up and walks out, "what you get?" Tianna asked. "Not much. Her and James haven't been as close since his granddad passed away. Though she did get a text from saying he was gonna stay with a friend but when she got up the next morning he wasn't there and he never came home so she filed a missing persons report." Roman said. "Yeah I remember when she came in. We looked into everything and he phone was still online and everything." Galloway said. "Well he met someone." Tianna said. "Question is who?" Roman asked.

* * *

**Crime scene **

"Witnesses say the car turned the corner down there and sped down the street. Monica was coming through the intersection when she was hit and her car flipped several times." Seth said. "Yeah a guy said he thought the car flipped about 5 or 6 times. He thought it was never gonna stop flipping." Diamond said. "Hey guys look at this." Brianna said. "What you got?" Seth asked. "This. Its a remote control chip, a chip that he control something from a remote location." Brianna said. "That was in the car?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. Its like our suspect was controlling the car. Our victim had his hands on the steering wheel to make it look like he was driving even though he wasn't." Brianna said. "I feel like these victims that were injured in the car accident were targeted somehow. I don't know how though." Seth said. "The way they were injured would make it seem like they were." Diamond said. "Yeah lets get back to the precinct." Brianna said putting the chip in a evidence bag

Over at the hospital Dean and Sasha talk to the doctor, "how is Monica?" Dean asked. "Well for one she had internal bleeding but they were able to stop it. She had some swelling on the brain so we put her in a medically induced coma to decrease the swelling. Her mother is over there in the waiting room. Mr. Starks Family is in his room down the hall from Monica's room." He said. "I'll talk to Joseph's family." Sasha said. Dean nodded and walked over to Monica's mother who was staring out the window, "Mrs. Lopez?" Dean asked. She turned and looked at him, "yes?" She asked. "I'm Dean Ambrose with the FBI. I need to ask a few questions about this morning." He said. "Okay." She said sitting down. Dean walked over and sat on the table in front of her, "did your daughter have any enemies?" He asked. "No. She didn't really have any friends either, she was a loner. She pretty much stays in the house only leaving to go to work or go to the store which is where she was going this morning." She said. "She have any problems with anybody?" He asked. "Not that I know of. She didn't really speak about her job or anything." She said. "Although a few weeks ago she had a customer threaten her. Said he was gonna kill her and do anything he could think of to her all because she didn't get his order right." She said. "Where does your daughter work?" He asked. "McDonalds. She's a cashier." She said. "Alright." He said. "Was the guy in the other dead when the accident happened?" She asked. "Yeah that's why were here. To find out who killed them and injured your daughter. Mrs. Lopez if you remember anything you let me know." Dean said. "I will." She said. Dean got up to walked down the hall stopping to look at Monica who was hooked up all kinds of wires, he sighed and walked down the hall to Sasha who was talking to Joseph's family

"We're gonna find who did this but I need you guys to be straight with me." Sasha said. "Now did your father have any problems with anybody?" She asked. "No he was a good guy. People loved him, he always helped out, always tried to be friends with people I just don't know who would have done this." Joseph's daughter said. "That's why were here." Sasha said. "A few months ago he had an argument with this neighbor. I don't know what all happened, he wouldn't say." She said. "Did he say what the neighbors name was?" Sasha asked. "No and I asked but he changed the subject." She said. "Okay." Sasha said writing it down. "The cops said the drive of the car that hit my dad was already dead. Is that true?" She asked. "Yes." Sasha said. "But how did they drive the car if they were already dead?" She asked. "That is a very good question." She said. "Okay if any you remember anything give us a call. The smallest detail helps." Sasha said. Sasha hands them her card and walks over to Dean, "what did you get?" She asked. "Monica didn't have any enemies. She was a loner, didn't really have any friends. Although her mother said a customer threatened her a few weeks ago." Dean said. "Joseph had an argument with a neighbor a few months ago but he wouldn't say what it was about. Every time she asked he'd changed the subject." She said. "Something fishy is going on." Dean said. "Yeah I'm getting the same feeling." She said. "Come on. Roman wants us to head to the Medical Examiner's office." He said.

* * *

Back at the precinct Seth, Diamond, and Brianna walk into the conference room, "find anything?" Roman asked. "This." Brianna hands him the bag. "Its a remote control chip. Meaning you can remotely control something from any location and its got a tracker on it." She said. "We thinking this is how our suspect controlled the cars?" He asked. "Possibly." She said. "Let me see that." Galloway said. "Wait we found that in Charlie's car." He said. He walked over to a box and pulled the chip out and showed them, Brianna looked at the chip, "same model." She said. Diamond and Seth look at the chips, "their remotely controlling these cars." Seth said. "But why?" Galloway asked. "Could be a number of things. They could be trying to get our attention, or Monica and Joseph's car meant something to them." Diamond said. "But what?" He asked. "That's the question we need to find the answer too." Roman said. Jessica popped up on the computer screen, "what you got for us baby?" Roman asked. "I did some digging and it turns out that both Monica and Joseph drove the same car. Same make, same model but different colors." She said. "And a few weeks ago Monica was threatened by a customer at her job and Joseph had an argument with a neighbor a few months ago." She said.

"James' mother said he was having problems with a Jason in his class. See who all was in his photography class." Roman said. Jessica brings up a list of students that was in James photography class, "there are about 15 students in the class and there's a Jason Harrison in it." She brings up his student information, "and he's been written up for starting fight with other students half a dozen times just this year." Jessica said. "I sent the security footage of Monica's argument to your tablets." She said. "Do you have a name on the customer that threatened Monica?" Brianna asked. "Tyrone Johnson. I sent his work and home address and a picture." She said. "Okay Brianna, Seth go to his work address." Roman said. "And from what I can tell is that the neighbor that Joseph got into an argument with a few months ago passed away two months later. He had brain cancer but I'm looking to see if anyone is still at the house. I'll let you know what I get something." She said. "Thanks baby." Roman said.

Diamond looks over James' autopsy report, "he had sex before he was killed and then was poisoned." She said. "Was it consensual?" She asked. "Dean and Sasha are going to the ME's office to find out." He said. Chief Galloway comes in, "Charlie's sister is here." He said. "I'll talk to her." Tianna said. Over at the medical examiners office the ME hands Dean the autopsy report on Charlie, "he had sex before he was killed." Dean said. "Consensual?" Sasha asked. "Yeah. Same with James as well, I found fluids from a female around their groin area." He said. "Female." Dean said. "They were also poisoned. I haven't found what type of poisoned was used. I'm still looking into it." She said. "So poison was the COD?" Sasha asked. "Yeah." He said. "How long do you think they were dead?" He asked. "The first victims I estimated about 12 hours and the second victims 8 hours. They drank red wine just before they were they died which makes me think the poison was in the wine making it hard to find out what kind it was." He said. "Covering their tracks." Dean said. "They both had sex before they were killed, poison, you found fluids from a female. Were dealing with a female here." Sasha said. "We are. Let us know if you find what kind of poison it was." Dean said. "Will do." He said.

A woman walks by a pizza restaurant and sees her coworker talking to some girl, she stands there and watches for a minute before heading back to work. The woman at the table noticed her and got angry but didn't show it. "Thanks." Brianna said to a worker who showed her and Seth where Tyrone was. Tyrone had his back to them as he loaded crates on top of each other, "Tyrone Johnson, FBI." Brianna said. Tyrone dropped a crate and took off running, "of course." Brianna said and chases after him. Tyrone pulls down crates to try and stop Brianna but Brianna jumps over them, Tyrone start running on a runway as Brianna parallel to him. He runs out a door and runs across the parking lot with Brianna hot on his tail, he slides across the hood of a car that stopped and Brianna does the same thing. Tyrone looks behind him seeing Brianna still chasing after him and runs into a car that stopped, "oh!" He said. "Put your hands behind your back." Brianna said turning him over. "Get off me bitch." Tyrone said. "Call her a bitch one more time." Seth said pointing his gun at him. "Why you running?" Brianna asked. "I didn't do anything." He said. "Well running makes me think you did and I'm gonna find out what you did. Get up." She said getting him up. "We're going for a little ride." She said putting him the back of the car

* * *

"Lisa when was the last time you talked to your brother?" Tianna asked. "Just before he left for his blind date." She said. "Had a blind date?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. Some girl he met through one of those dating sites." She said. "I told him it was bad idea but he didn't listen." She said. Tianna nodded, "did you get a text from him?" She asked. "Yeah. He said he was gonna stay the night with the girl and he'd see me in the morning but I knew something was up and I should have called the police then but I didn't." She said starting to cry. "Please tell my you are gonna find who did this?" She asked. "We will. Can you show me the texts?" She asked. She grabbed her phone and showed Tianna the text and wrote it down, "okay. Lisa if there's anything else you remember you call." Tianna said. "I will." She said. Tianna gets up and walks into the conference room, "Charlie's sister also got a text. She said he had a blind date that he met online." She said laying the text on the table.

"She's sending these texts." Roman said. "She's making these family members think they'll see them in the morning when in reality she's murdering them." Dean said. "Okay Tyrone's alibi checks out. He was at work at the time of the accident." Brianna said. "Okay so far we have no leads." Roman said. "We need to go over some things." Dean said. "Okay lets get to work. Lets try and find a connection with these victims." Roman said. An hour later Roman hangs up the phone, "that was the school apparently Jason killed himself in the showers last week. He was addicted to Heroin and the security guard found him with the needle stuck in his arm." Roman said. "Well there goes our lead." Dean said.

Later that night the girl and the guy walk across the parking lot to his car, "say why don't we go to my house and relax." She said. "Okay lets go. Let me just tell my dad that I'm gonna spend some time at a friends house and I'll see him later." He said grabbing his phone. He texted his dad that he was gonna go spend time with a friend and he see him later, the rest of the night is a blur as the two have sex. An hour later she looked over at him to see if he was asleep, when she saw that he was asleep she got up and walked over to a table and grabbed a needle off a table and walked back over to the bed. She decided to change her MO to try and throw off the cops and the FBI, she stuck the needle in his arm and injected him with poison. She waited half an hour and checked for a pulse, when she couldn't find one she smirked and grabbed his car keys and the remote control chip and walked out to his car. She got into the car and installed the chip then parked the car in the garage, when the sun came up she dressed him then carried him out to the car and put him in. She buckled him in and put his hands on steering wheel to make it look his he was driving and started the car, she walked back into the house and grabbed her controller and started controlling the car

A woman and her 5 year old daughter were driving down the street singing along to the radio, "mommy can we get some McDonalds breakfast?" She asked. "Of course we can." She said. When the girl found the car she was looking for she smirked and began tracking the car, the woman started passing through the intersection when she was by the car at 160 miles per hour and she flipped several times, the girl smirked and turn the car off putting up her controller and goes to take a shower. Chief Galloway walked into the conference room, "we just had another accident. This time a woman and her 5 year old daughter were hurt." He said. "Lets go." Roman said.

* * *

"The victims names of Victoria Watson and Tracy Watson. Our deceased victim is Oscar Strong." Jessica said. "Tracy and Victoria are at the hospital now." She said. "Brianna and Sasha are heading there now." Roman said heading towards the crime scene. Brianna and Sasha walked into the hospital, "doctor hows Victoria Watson and her daughter?" Brianna asked. "I'm sorry they didn't make it." He said. "This just went from murder to vehicular homicide." Sasha said. Brianna grabs her phone and calls Roman, "Yeah Roman. Victoria and her daughter didn't make it." She said. Roman sighed, "okay head to the ME's office." He said. "Yeah." He said

"Mr. Strong, did your son have any problems with anybody?" Tianna asked. "He never told me anything about his job. Ever since his mother passed we don't talk much." He said. "Did you get a text from him last night?" She asked. "Yeah I did. He said. "He said he was gonna go spend some time with a friend and he'd see me later. I didn't think much of it." He said. "Well were gonna find whoever did this." Tianna said. "Here's my card. If you think of anything else give us a call." She said and walked out. "Same MO except this time. She injected him with the poison but I still can't figure out what type of poison it is." He said. "I've put it through every test we have and nothing." He said. "Did he have sex before he was killed?" Sasha asked. "Yeah he was. Like I said same MO." He said. "Okay thank you." She said

"Same MO except this time she injected with the poison buy the ME can't find what poison it is." Brianna said. "Jessica couldn't find any family for Victoria. She was a single parent." Dean said. "Victoria drove the same car our injured victims were driving." Diamond said. "Guys I found something." Jessica said. "What you find?" Seth asked. "Well about 6 six years ago a man was in a car accident and from that accident he was killed." She said. "What does that have to do with this?" Sasha asked. "Slow your role there. The other driver was the same car our injured victims were driving." She said. "A 2008 Mercedes Benz." She said. "What was the drivers name?" Roman asked. "Taylor Montgomery. He fell asleep at the wheel and hit Carlos Wilson head on. Carlos didn't make it through surgery, Taylor was killed on impact." She said. "She's not targeting the drivers, she's targeting the cars." Tianna said. "Carlos has a daughter. Jamie Wilson, and get this. Monday was the 6 year anniversary of his passing, the day of the first accident." Jessica said. "That's the stresser." Roman said. "And she was seen talking to our deceased victim Oscar yesterday at the mall where we works." Jessica said. "You got an address and a picture?" Roman asked. "Sent." She said. "Lets go." Roman said.

At the house the team runs up to the door and Brianna kicks the door in, "Jamie Wilson, FBI!" Brianna said. Brianna goes through the kitchen, "clear!" She said. "Clear." Roman said as him and Seth looked around the living room. "Clear!" Diamond said looking through the bedrooms. "Clear." Sasha said looking the bathroom. "Guys you need to see this!" Diamond said. The guys walk into the office, "she's already chosen her next victim." Diamond said. "Michael Bell." She said. Roman grabs his phone and calls Jessica, "sir?" She asked. "Jessica where is Michael Bell working today?" He asked. Jessica types in his name, "Starbucks." She said. "That's where she's at. Lets go, Jessica send us the address." He said. "Jamie's mother left her father when she was 2 months old. Her dad never married and he was left to raise her. She got into all kinds of trouble in school. Fights, skipping class, trying to skip school. She's been in trouble with the law since she was a teenager. Long rap sheet." Jessica said. "The anniversary of her dad's passing sent her over the edge." Sasha said. "Must have sent her over the edge to kill people and then cause accidents." Roman said.

Over at Starbucks Michael and Jamie are walking outside when the team pulls up, Jamie grabs Michael and puts a gun to his head. "Jamie, put the gun down!" Roman said. "No!" Jamie said. "Don't do this Jamie. Your dad wouldn't want this." He said. "You don't know anything about me!" Jamie said. "We know your mom left when you were two months old. We know your dad had to raise, you had a troubled childhood and got in trouble in school and the law." Roman said. "Shut-up!" She said. "Come on Jamie put the gun down and let Michael go." Roman said as Dean walked up behind her. "Put the gun down Jamie." Roman said. "Those people deserve to be hurt. They drove the car that killed my father!" She said. "What happened to your father was horrible but there was no reason to injure people who drove the same car that killed your father. Now please Jamie put the gun down." Roman said. "No!" Jamie said. Jamie pointed the gun towards Roman but he shot her in the leg causing her to fall, "we need a medic." Roman said as Dean arrested her. Roman watched them put Jamie in the ambulance as Dean walked over, "you ready to go home?" He asked. "Yeah lets go." He said.

* * *

An hour later, Brianna walks into her apartment and Eric looks up, "Hey." She said. "Hey." He said. She sits her bag down and sits down beside him, "look I don't want to do this but I have too." She said. "I know." He said. "Look, I'm gonna do all this and build a case against him at the same time." She said. "How?" He asked. "I don't know but I'm going to." She said. "What do you want to eat?" She asked. "Pizza." He said. "Okay." She said walking into the kitchen

* * *

**There you go **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb **

**R&R :) Enjoy**


End file.
